1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container holder of a vehicle. The container may, for example, be a cup, a bottle, a can, a portable telephone, an umbrella, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In a case where a container holder is a cup holder, following cup holders of a vehicle are known:    (i) A first cup holder disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 2002-104050 includes a support constructed of a single support, for holding a cup. The support is rotatably biased from a receding position where the support recedes to a side wall of a holder body to a forwarding position where the support is rotated to protrude into a cup housing space defined by the side wall of the holder body.    (ii) A second cup holder disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication HEI 10-86734 has a support having opposite ends. When a cup is inserted to a cup housing space and one end of the support is pushed by weight of the cup, the other end of the support protrudes into the cup housing space to hold the cup.
With the above-described cup holders, there are the following problems:
With the cup holder of above (i), as illustrated in FIG. 12, since the support is designed so as to support the cup at a position of the cup holder as high as possible, when a large lateral force acts on the cup, the cup C is inclined because the cup is not supported at its bottom, so that there is a risk that liquid in the cup will spill out.
With the cup holder of above (ii), when there is no or little liquid in the cup, the support does not operate and the cup is not supported by the support.